Daltonismo Anaranjado: Siete Hermanos y una Biblia
by flor.leanny
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles con cada hermano Weasley
1. Prólogo: Así comienza la historia

**DALTONISMO ANARANJADO:**

**Siete Hermanos y una Biblia**

**Prologo:** _Como comienza la historia._

- ¡Hola Papá! – Gritaron los siete hermanos Weasley cuando Arthur entró por la puerta.

- Hola niños.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día cariño? – le preguntó amablemente Molly, quien se estaba colocando unos pendientes.

- Bien, bien.

- ¿Encontraste algo interesante que puedas regalarnos? – Pregunto uno de los gemelos.

- Si George, unas partes de un libro muggle de gran difusión.

- Soy Fred.

- Oh lo siento. – Se disculpo el Señor Weasley un tanto anonadado por el hecho de no reconocer a sus hijos.

- En realidad soy George, no entristezcas. – El Señor Weasley lo miro con muy malacara e iba a responderle de no ser por que su esposa lo interrumpió.

- Cariño ve a ponerte tu traje que esta sobre la mesa, ya estamos llegando tarde. Bill, estas a cargo mientras no estemos. – El chico no dijo nada, aunque internamente un ¿Por qué a mí? Se dibujaba en sus pensamientos. – Me alegra que ya no respondas. – le dijo su madre mientras le acomodaba sus largos cabellos.

- Muy bien querida, ya estoy listo. – Dijo el Señor Weasley cuando llego a la cocina, ya vestido. – Vámonos.

- Si querido. Ya conocen las reglas chicos. Bill nada de chicas; Charlie nada de dragones, o bichos extraños, o alojamiento de animales, por nada en el mundo; Percy… Percy… - dijo pensativa y dudosa. – Continúa así – el pecho del chico se lleno de orgullo mientras sus hermanos ponían los ojos en blanco. – Fred y George, nada de incendios, ni hechizos, ni practicas con sus hermanos, ni experimentos, ni guerra de comida, ni de almohadas, ni de otros objetos de la casa, nada de bichos, nada de lo que tienen sus hermanos no hacer, nada de molestar a sus hermanos, nada de no hacerle caso a Bill y hacerlo reventar como siempre, nada de nada ¿entendido? Ron, nada de venganza, ni de intentos de comunicación vía teléfono con Harry, sabes que no funciona. Ginny nada de quidditch dentro de la casa, aunque este punto va para todos.

- Siiii mamaaaaaa – contestaron los chicos cansinamente.

- Entonces nos vamos. – dijo Molly saliendo por la puerta.

- ¡Papa!

- ¿Si, George?

- Nos dejarías ese libro que dijiste. – Los ojos de los gemelos brillaban maquiavélicamente.

- ¿Para que lo quieren? – pregunto Arthur desconfiado.

- ¿Qué clase de maldad podríamos hacer con un libro? – pregunto George incrédulo.

- Esta bien. Pero nada de convertir en realidad las historias.

- Siiii – respondieron una vez más los gemelos rodando sus ojos y sonriendo con aún más malicia. El señor Weasley le dio el libro y los dos demoños salieron corriendo. Unos minutos más tarde Bill los llamó para cenar.

- Tenemos…

- … un juego…

- … muy interesante…

-… estuvimos…

-… leyendo…

- O HABLA UNO O LOS GOLPEARÉ – gritó Ginny fuera de sus casillas.

- Esta bien hermanita temperamental. – dijo Fred – La cosa es así. Estuvimos leyendo el cuento de papá, se llama pecados capitales.

- Estos son siete.

- Soberbia

- Pereza

- Lujuria

- Avaricia

- Gula

- Ira

- Y envidia.

- Cortamos unos papeles con estas "virtudes"

- y los colocamos en una caja hechizada para que a cada uno le salga el pecado, o virtud como preferimos decirles, que les corresponde.

- ¿Quieren jugar? – completó al fin George. Todos sus hermanos asintieron menos Percy.

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Miedo? – le pregunto Charlie.

- Pero por favor, yo no tengo miedo, no se si recuerdas que cuando tenia siete años de edad…

- Saca tu papel y cállate. – le dijo Ginny con la caja en la mano. Percy lo hizo, al igual que el resto.

Al leer los papelitos cada Weasley hizo una mueca distinta. Charly, Bill, y Ron se pusieron rojos. Fred hizo puso una cara dando a entender que le desagradaba por completo ese papel. George se encogió de hombros, por que ya se lo esperaba. Ginny se cruzó de brazos diciendo que era un error. Y Percy simplemente se quedo mirando con superioridad al resto negando lo que decía el papel.


	2. Soberbia

**Hermano uno / Pecado uno:** _Soberbia_

Percy Weasley se creía a si mismo como la persona mas perfecta del planeta, nunca se equivocaba, el era simplemente el chico 10. Todos extraordinarios en Hogwarts, un buen empleo a una baja edad. Una linda novia que lo amaba con todo su ser. Si, simplemente la persona más feliz del planeta.

_- Penélope¿donde están mis pantalones para salir?_

_- No lo sé Percy, son tuyos. – Le respondió la chica muy amablemente al sonoro maltrato de su novio._

_- ¡Pero vos los limpiaste!_

_- No Percy, yo no lo hice._

_- ¡Penélope fuiste vos!_

_- Percy, yo no toque tus pantalones_

_- Si Penélope por que no están donde los dejé._

_- Percy si no sabes donde dejas tus cosas no es mi culpa, yo no los toqué._

_- Decime de una bendita vez donde los pusiste. Estoy seguro de que vos los tocaste._

_- YO NO HICE NADA_

**- ¿Por que cortaste con Penélope?**

**- Por una tontería.**

_Buscaba en una habitación de su casa destinada a la oficina los malditos pantalones, y allí estaban envueltos en una bolsa de una lavandería muggle. Ahora lo recordaba, el lo había dejado ahí la semana anterior al volver de la reunión de los calderos._

**- ¿Pero no es para siempre no?**

**- Supongo.**

_Caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio. Se cruzó con su padre, pero siguió de largo no podía creer que estuviese del lado de Dumbledor¿no se daba cuenta de que este estaba chiflado? Pero no valía discutir con gente que tenía esa débil manera de pensar como su padre, en algunos casos habría que ser cerrado, como en este. El ministerio tenía la razón, él tenía la razón y su padre no iba a hacerlo cambiar._

_- Veo que encontraste los pantalones. – le dijo Penélope cuando se lo encontró dentro del ascesor._

_- Si. – respondió frío Percy._

_- ¿Dónde estaban?_

_- En una bolsa en mi oficina. – La chica sonrió dándose cuenta de que, a su manera, su novio estaba reconociendo que se había equivocado. – No entiendo por que los pusiste ahí. – Penélope frunció el seño._

_- Primero perdiste a tu familia, ahora a tu novia. – dijo enojada bajando del ascensor._

**- ¿Y estas triste?**

**- La verdad no me importa.**

Si, Percy Weasley era la persona más feliz del mundo. También la mejor. Con una excelente capacidad para mentirse a si mismo y seguir las ordenes de superiores excitosos.


	3. Pereza

**

* * *

**

**¿Que es daltonismo anaranjado**

Son series de capítulos cortos de cada uno de los hermanos Weasley

**¿Están relacionadas entre sí?**

Si, pero puedes leer una sola si quieres, no es necesario que leas todas, aunque de esa manera entenderias aún mas algunos chistes y cosas que hay dentro de las seríes.

**¿Este cual es?**

El de la biblia...

**Hermano dos / Pecado dos:** _Pereza_

George Weasley despertó cuando por quinta vez su nombre se escapaba de la boca de su madre en un sonoro estruendo. ¿Cual era la necesidad de levantarlo tan temprano? Bajo las escaleras refunfuñando insultos hacia toda su familia y hacia todo ser, objeto, situación, sentimiento, en general. El almuerzo ya había empezado, maldito día de navidad. Realmente era una condena el hecho de que tuviera que estar despierto a las dos de la tarde; esta bien, era exagerado pero así era la vida de George.

Bill le dijo algo así como "Hola dormilón", la respuesta fue un gruñido seguido por una cansina afirmación a su madre quien lo regañaba por su demora y su vestimenta (pijamas). Viendo la tención Fred musitó:

- Por lo menos así pueden diferenciarnos. – George sonrió, realmente era la única persona a la que no insultaría al levantarse.

- George – sentía que se sacudía mientras gritaba su nombre - ¡George!

- ¡¿QUE QUIERES?! – Fred sonrió pícaramente.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta, estoy aburrido.

- Fred, déjame dormir.

- Por favor… - George abrió los ojos para ver su cara suplicante.

- No, tengo sueño.

- Siempre desperdiciando tiempo de caridad con tu gemelo por tu vagancia

- Fred, tenemos toda la vida para pasar tiempo juntos.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos. Si en esas ocasiones hubiese sabido que sus palabras eran mentiras, se hubiese ahorrado el remordimiento que en este momento abarcan su mente.

**Nota Autora:** Esta es una adaptación de un drabble mayor que estoy escribiendo… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
